This specification relates to creating maps and providing navigation instructions using a mobile device.
A user may access a map to receive directions to get from a current physical location to another location. The map may be a hardcopy, e.g., paper copy, or an electronic map. While there are many maps available for outdoor environments, maps are lacking for indoor environments. Furthermore, what indoor maps do exist are often insufficient for guided indoor navigation.